


Sleepy Pals

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, Michael knows that, but he just wants to record one more Play Pals. If only Gavin can keep his eyes open long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 2kficteen. Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Michael, I’m tired.” Gavin whined as they ended their third play pals recording that evening. Work hadn’t ended too late, barely pushing nine pm, but the moment they’d arrived home Michael had forced Gavin to record more.

“I know, Gav.” Michael yawned himself, “But just a couple more I promise.” Michael said softly as he pet through Gavin’s unruly hair. The Brit groaned, as expected, before flopping dramatically to the side. Michael laughed at his boyfriend’s goofiness. Michael reached across to drag Gavin up but Gavin pulled him down on top of him instead.

“That’s better.” Gavin murmured softly as he wound an arm around Michael’s shoulders.

“No it’s not. We’ve got to sit up and record just one more, please Gavin.” Michael pleaded as he pawed at his boyfriend’s chest to try and sit up.

 

 

“But I’m tired, Michael!” Gavin protested as Michael broke free of his arms. The older man used his boyfriend’s chest to push himself up and he smirked at the small groan of protest Gavin gave as he did so. Michael offered his hand then rolled his eyes when Gavin batted it away.

“I know you are and I promise after this one you and I can go and change into cosy pyjamas and cuddle in bed.” Michael promised with a coy smile. Gavin looked about ready to complain again before he gave in with a defeated sigh. Michael would find a way to make him record it anyway.

“Fine, I’ll record it with you but you’ve got to make me coffee in the morning.” Gavin bargained and sure, Michael could agree to those terms. He helped his boyfriend up and started to load the next indie game they planned on playing.

 

 

It started off well. Gavin faked energy easily and Michael had started to believe that Gavin had woke up a little bit. Gavin messed it up a lot but that was nothing out of the usual and it made for great commentary. Gavin stifled his snickers behind his sleeve as Michael aired his grievances out to the audience. Michael was yelling, yes, but he smiled as he felt Gavin bump against him. He could feel his boyfriend’s giggles through his shoulder and it was hard not to give into the infectious laughter.

“You’re terrible at this game.” Michael teased Gavin as the Brit nuzzled into the fabric of his shirt.

“I’m not, you’re just too good.” Gavin complimented though his words were muffled by Michael’s body. Michael knocked him off again before returning back to the game.

“C’mon, we can beat this if you stop sucking.” He giggled before he begun to play again.

 

 

They’d been playing for a while before Michael decided to end it there. He’d been so immersed in the game that he hadn’t been aware of Gavin’s lack of speaking or the constant weight upon his shoulder. After he’d shut off the console using his controller Michael turned to his boyfriend. He frowned when he saw that Gavin’s eyes were closed and his mouth hung open. Michael was more frustrated that Gavin had drooled on him rather than the fact he’d fallen asleep. Michael grimaced as he pushed Gavin’s head from his shoulder. The force woke Gavin up.

“Whu-Michael, whu’re you doing?” Gavin mumbled as he blinked to wake himself up.

“Wiping your drool off of my shoulder.” Michael explained as he dabbed at the damp spot with a tissue. He was thankful now that Gavin had insisted upon having a box of tissues in every room. His boyfriend’s reasoning had been less than innocent but still.

“Why was I drooling on you-oh! Michael, I’m so sorry I fell asleep during the game!” Gavin exclaimed.

 

 

Michael shrugged.

“It’s okay, I carried it anyway.” He boasted. Gavin blinked owlishly at him.

“You’re not mad at me?” Gavin questioned. This was unlike Michael.

“For the drool? Yes. For falling asleep while we were playing? Nah, it’s okay.” Michael reassured with a smile. Gavin frowned.

“But I ruined the video, didn’t I? It’s play pals not… Michael plays.” Gavin said dumbly.

“It’d be better if it was Michael plays.” Michael muttered teasingly.

“Oi!” Gavin cried out.

“I’m kidding. Nah, the video is fine. I’ll just put a little note before you fall asleep. The audience will think it was cute or some shit.” Michael shrugged.

“You’re not even a little bit mad?” Gavin prompted. He really wanted to know if Michael was just being nice.

 

 

“It’s fine, honestly, Gavin. I’m just as tired as you are.” Michael confessed, “I want to sleep.”

“Really? I don’t feel so tired anymore.” Gavin admitted. Michael scoffed.

“That’s because you took a nap.” Michael pointed out. Gavin grinned, “But we’ve got work in the morning so you’ve got to go to bed anyway.”

“But I thought we could watch a movie or somethin’ first.” Gavin suggested.

“No, we haven’t got time. C’mon, let’s get into those cosy pyjamas.” Michael said.

“But Michael, please…” Gavin whined.

“Nope! If you hurry, maybe I’ll still cuddle with you.” Michael said as he wandered towards the bedroom. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“You wouldn’t deny me a cuddle.” Gavin said smugly.

“We’ll see.” Michael replied.

 

 

Gavin bolted from the couch after that. He wasn’t about to lose out on cuddling with Michael. He followed his boyfriend to the bedroom and caught the pyjama pants that were thrown his way. Michael got undressed and into them with ease. Gavin took a little longer, thanks to his tight jeans, but was soon in bed with his boyfriend. Gavin hummed happily as he tucked himself against Michael’s chest. Michael slung a warm arm over Gavin’s shoulder and pressed a goodnight kiss to his forehead. Gavin returned the sentiment with a sloppy kiss to Michael’s chin. Michael smiled though he’d long since closed his eyes. Gavin stared up at him. He wanted to sleep, really, but he just couldn’t. So he prodded at Michael’s chin to get him to open his eyes. Instead of the sleepy adoring look Gavin expected, Michael glared at him. Gavin smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, I was just wondering… will you still make me coffee in the morning?” Gavin asked coyly.

“Fuck no, you fell asleep!” Michael said. Gavin gasped.

“But Michael, you promised.” Gavin whined.

“And you broke your end of the deal. Go to sleep.” Michael ordered. Gavin huffed but did as he was told.

 

 

The next morning, despite his protest, Michael made Gavin that coffee anyway.


End file.
